


Almost Real

by beren



Series: Real [2]
Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to What is Real? – Kiro and Strify have some fun the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Real

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn t write the sex last time, so I decided the boys needed some :). You don t need to have read the first one to understand this one, but you will get more out of it if you have. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Strify opened his eyes and smiled for no reason he could fathom, that was until his brain caught up and he realised he was happily snuggled up to another warm body. It was then he remembered who the other body belonged to and when he moved slightly, he did indeed ache in places that backed up the recollection of a bout of long, drawn out, very satisfying sex. The funny thing was he remembered that very clearly, but he couldn't quite recall how he and Kiro had ended up in the same bed in the first place.

He remembered Luminor arriving for dinner, he remembered having a few drinks and then it was kind of fuzzy until he recalled kissing Kiro like he never wanted to stop. Clearly he'd had a couple more drinks than he thought he'd had.

"Morning," said a voice just beside his ear and he carefully half turned to see Kiro lying there looking at him.

Kiro looked awake, which given that Kiro was very much not a morning person, was somewhat surprising, but he definitely liked the smile Kiro was giving him.

"Morning," Strify replied, finding his smile growing as he slowly shifted so he could see his companion better. "Why are you so bright and cheerful, have you already had coffee?"

Kiro grinned at that.

"No, I just woke up from wonderful dreams to a wonderful morning, that's all," Kiro said and leant forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

This was complicated, Strify knew that; relationships within the band always would be, but he liked the feeling that settled into his chest as he looked at Kiro. It made him wonder how long he had been wanting this and not realising.

"It's still early," Kiro said, expression suddenly anything but innocent, "if you don't want to go back to sleep I was thinking of taking a shower."

Some of Strify's brain was still asleep and it took him a moment to catch up with what Kiro was suggesting.

"Do you want to wash my back?" he asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh," Kiro said leaning closer until they were only a hairsbreadth apart, "I want to wash more than that."

Strify felt the breath catch in his throat as his stomach fluttered at that. He should have been used to Kiro, after all they were both flirtatious in their own way, but Kiro had never had this type of effect on him before.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, almost managing to sound like his heart wasn't in his throat.

Kiro grinned and then grabbed his hand and all but dragged him towards the bathroom. When Kiro did that there was no escape, because Kiro might have been small, but he sure was strong and so Strify didn't even think of objecting. A naked Kiro was also very distracting and Strify almost tripped over his own feet at least twice in the short distance. He'd seen Kiro naked several times, but it was quite different now; there was a whole new dimension to watching what he was now allowed to have.

The bathroom actually didn't have a bath, just a large shower cubicle, which was just perfect in Strify's estimation, especially as Kiro leant in to turn on the water. It gave him a lovely view of Kiro's tiny, pert arse and he couldn't help himself, he reached out to touch. Kiro hummed his appreciation and pushed back into the touch, so Strify moved in closer, pressing himself to Kiro's back and wrapping his arms around Kiro's slim body. Kiro was petit, almost girl like, but he definitely remembered Kiro doing things to him that were fundamentally not girl like the previous night. His cock was already mostly hard from the promise of the body in front of him.

"Get in," Kiro said, turning in his arms and leaning up to kiss him again, "I'll only be a minute."

And then Kiro had wriggled out of his grasp and dashed back into the other room, leaving him alone, before he caught up. He was a little disappointed, but he knew Kiro would be coming back, so he did as he was asked and climbed into the shower, closing his eyes and letting the water cascade down over his head and body. It felt so nice that for a while he forgot that he was supposed to have a companion and he just enjoyed the sensation of the water running over him. He only opened his eyes again when he heard a rather interesting noise coming from outside the cubicle. When he looked he saw Kiro watching him, biting his lip and appearing thoroughly intoxicated and he felt himself flushing even though he was only being watched.

"Don't stop on my account," Kiro said, clearly enjoying the view.

"Get in here," Strify said and opened the door.

Kiro grinned, but did climb in and put what he was carrying on the little tray next to the shampoo and shower gel. It appeared Kiro had been thinking along the same lines he had, because Kiro had retrieved the lube and condoms from the bedside table.

"I thought you might like to pay me back for last night," Kiro said before dunking his head under the shower spray, "since you might still be a little tender."

The idea of what Kiro was offering sent the blood rushing to anywhere but Strify's face and his cock twitched in definite interest. There was no way he was passing that up and he pulled Kiro from under the spray and pushed him against the tiled wall, leaning in to demand a hot kiss. Kiro was only too happy to oblige and arms wrapped around him, pulling them flush so that they were body to body and Strify groaned into the kiss. The hardness of Kiro's cock brushing against his own sent the blood pounding round his body and he wanted Kiro as soon as possible. He knew that he could form some types of obsessions easily, it was part of his character to be focussed on what he wanted, and he knew Kiro was his latest fixation.

When he broke the kiss and Kiro started lightly nibbling his neck a fleeting image flitted across his mind and he shivered, for some reason expecting pain and being sort of disappointed when it didn't come. He had glanced in the mirror and he didn't remember having a hickie there, so he wasn't sure what he was thinking of, but Kiro soon distracted him by gently licking his ear. It was a particular weakness of his and it made him want all the more.

Reaching out, he blindly grabbed for the lube; he really wanted Kiro and he wanted him as soon as physically possible.

"Turn round," he said, liking the foreplay, but knowing neither of them really needed it and the way Kiro obeyed eagerly made him think Kiro agreed with him.

Looking down, he had a view of the pert arse that had so intrigued him earlier.

"How long?" he asked, needing to know when Kiro last did this because it would have a bearing on how much preparation was needed.

"Not long, have toys," Kiro said, sounding breathless and as needy as Strify felt, "you won't hurt me."

They might all live in the same home, but it was clear to Strify he didn't know everything about Kiro, because he hadn't known that. He added it to the list of things he was learning about his friend and put his back to the water so that most of it wasn't falling on Kiro. Having had sex in the shower before, he was well aware that the water made it more difficult even if it was a sensual experience. As he slowly rubbed a hand over one of Kiro's buttocks, Kiro spread his legs and braced himself against the wall, a stance that made Strify's breathing catch even more in his throat.

"I think you're trying to kill me," he said to distract himself before he could become too focussed.

"Not yet," Kiro replied, a smile in his voice, "trust me, you'll know when I am."

Strify let his hand wander over the pale, soft flesh of Kiro's behind and then slowly down between Kiro's legs, brushing the inside of Kiro's thighs and softly over Kiro's balls. The hitch in breath from Kiro and then the low moan was music to his ears, so he played for a while. He could wait a little if it meant having Kiro at his mercy like that.

"How thick do you think these walls are?" he asked in little more than a whisper. "Want to see if we can give the couple in the next room a shock?"

They had seen the middle aged couple who were in the room the bathroom side the previous day when they'd checked in and Strify liked to mess with people's heads.

"Stop talking and start doing," was Kiro's short response to that suggestion and Strify took that as a 'yes'.

Squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, he worked it down the crack of Kiro's arse and over the tight muscles that flexed as he touched them. Kiro had told him not to hang around, so he stroked for a moment and then pushed one finger against the ring of muscles; it gave surprisingly easily and Strify had to conclude Kiro had not been kidding when he had said 'not long'.

"Hmmm, more," Kiro said almost straight away when all Strify had done was tentatively push in one finger.

Figuring that Kiro knew his own body, Strify did as he was asked, pulling out his finger, adding a bit more lube and pushing two back in. There was resistance this time, but it still wasn't difficult and he began to work carefully, but quickly to loosen Kiro enough for what he wanted. Kiro made some absolutely beautiful noises in the deep, sexy voice of his as Strify worked, so much so that his cock was throbbing mercilessly by the time he was satisfied.

Picking up a condom, he ripped the wrapper and unrolled the latex onto his cock as quickly as possible. Every touch of his fingers just made his need worse and so he slicked himself as rapidly as he could.

"Ready?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Hell yes," was the vaguely impatient reply.

Kiro was shorter than he was, so he had to bend his knees quite significantly and after a little while he moved the shower head so he didn't get a face full of water and then he was ready. Lining up as well as he could, he pushed gently, finding his way by feel since he couldn't see anything properly and he knew as soon as he had the right angle. With a firm push he moved past the relaxed, but nevertheless, resisting ring of muscle and slowly sank into Kiro and then they were both moaning.

"Oh fuck," he said, needing to distract himself with words for fear of losing it far faster than he wanted to.

Kiro let him in easily, but it was still hot and tight and absolutely wonderful in Strify's honest opinion. In the end he managed to hold himself still for a few seconds to allow Kiro to get used to the sensation, but he just had this irresistible urge to move, so he did, pulling out slowly. The expletive that came out of Kiro's mouth didn't put him off, especially when he pushed in again and there were more such expletives, but no sign that Kiro wanted him to stop.

Being taller, he had plenty of leverage and he worked slowly at first, but, when Kiro started pushing back to speed things up, he took the hint. The sensations coming from his cock were amazing and he was more than happy to increase them with a little more power behind his thrusts. Kiro seemed to be trying to grip into the tiles with his fingers and Strify decided that was a good thing.

It wasn't easy, sex standing up never was, but they were both young and fit and Strify thought they did very well. However, sex standing up was also never as drawn out as sex lying down either and he was thrusting into Kiro quite hard in short order. By then Kiro actually sounded like he was growling and all that did was turn Strify on more and he wrapped an arm around Kiro's waist to give himself even better leverage.

If the couple next door were anywhere near the bathroom, they were definitely getting an earful as he cried out with every stroke. He was so close and he could feel tremors in Kiro and when Kiro reached for his own cock, Strify used his free arm to brace them against the wall and kept going. Kiro came like he had done everything else that morning in the shower, loudly and beautifully, shooting a ribbon of milky fluid all over the wall and that almost did it for Strify. The way Kiro shook in his arms and the way muscles clenched round his cock had him reaching for his own orgasm and a single thrust later he was shooting his own load while buried deep in his lover. It was the kind of feeling that made him want to never let go.

Of course it couldn't last forever and the angle they were at was not the most comfortable, so eventually he carefully disentangled himself. His cock was still singing his praises with every sensation so he was even more careful than he would otherwise have been and Kiro seemed to appreciate it.

"Oh shit, blood," he said, looking down at the condom and seeing pink.

"It's nothing," Kiro said, turning and smiling a rather dreamy smile at him.

"Let me look," he responded, worried in case he had done something wrong.

"Relax," Kiro assured him and leant forward to kiss him on the nose, "you didn't hurt me."

Kiro looked so sure and so content that Strify didn't have the heart to argue, especially when Kiro reached down and pulled off the condom for him. In fact most of his brain shorted out at that, because it was a little too soon and his nerves kind of short circuited.

"Holy fuck!" he said very loudly and put and arm out to brace himself on the side of the cubicle.

The way Kiro laughed didn't help and he narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Forgive me," Kiro said and gave him an almost angelic look before pulling him close and giving him a proper kiss.

"Maybe," Strify said when he could speak again.

That earned him a genuine smile and Kiro picked up the bottle of shower gel.

"Now," Kiro said, giving him a good look up and down, "I believe I mentioned places I wanted to wash you."

That made Strify wonder if hotels could run out of hot water.

They finally fell out of the shower twenty minutes or so later and Strify thought he probably knew Kiro's ticklish spots quite well by that point. He had memorised them all for later reference and went through them one last time in his head as he walked out of the bathroom cheerfully humming to himself and towel drying his hair. Kiro danced past him and slapped him on the backside.

"Hey," he said, drawing around himself as much dignity as he could when entirely naked.

Kiro just stuck his tongue out and then giggled. It was such a delightful sound that Strify laughed as well and just threw his towel at his lover before bending down to find some underwear from his case. It was then he saw the neat little pile of clothes on top of it and it reminded him of what he had been thinking when he woke up.

"Kiro," he said, turning to look at his friend, "how did we end up in bed together? It's all a bit hazy, not that I'm complaining."

For a moment he saw something skitter across Kiro's face that he didn't understand and then Kiro grinned. He almost thought he'd imagined the previous expression.

"You expect me to remember the details?" Kiro said irreverently. "I had as much to drink as you did. I'm just glad we sobered up enough to remember the good bit. Now cover that gorgeous arse before I forget we're supposed to be doing other things today."

Strify laughed at that, but he couldn't help feeling he was missing something. There was just something off that he couldn't place and, as he fished out fresh clothes, he tried to chase it down.

====

Kiro could tell that only having half a memory was bothering Strify as they dressed and got ready for the day. It took them a while to pack their stuff, since they were heading out that day and he kept catching Strify looking at him with a thoughtful expression as they worked. He hated that he could not tell his friend and lover the truth, but he had no desire to take away Strify's mortality and vampire law was very clear on it: kill or turn were his only options for any mortal who knew about them. It was clear he was going to have to distract Strify before the singer began to brood about it.

That was why he bounced up to Strify when they were ready to head out and gave him a huge kiss.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Strify's hand and pulling him towards the door, "I want to see the others' faces when I snog you at breakfast."

"What?" was Strify's rather startled response.

Kiro turned and did his best innocent expression as if he just hadn't planned the whole incident.

"Kiro, we'll be in a public restaurant," Strify pointed out, as if that fact must have escaped him.

He just about managed to keep the innocent expression on his face.

"And you don't want anyone seeing?" he said as if he hadn't thought about it.

"No, well, I don't know," Strify said, clearly wrong footed, "what if a fan sees?"

"It'll be on the internet in twenty seconds," Kiro replied with a small smile, waiting for Strify to think it through.

"And you don't care?" Strify asked, mind obviously ticking over as they talked.

"Not if you don't," Kiro said and rubbed his fingers over Strify's hand; "it's not as if the fans are going to be devastated, we're not exactly known as straight, but I don't mind if you want to keep it secret either."

It was all true as well; he didn't care, but he wanted to give Strify the option of as much truth as he was able and this was one thing he could do. He waited patiently as Strify thought about it and slowly a smile worked its way onto Strify's face.

"I think," Strify said with a very calculating expression, "we should have a game of wandering palms in the elevator and then go for full on snogging at breakfast."

Kiro grinned.

"Oh, I think we can manage that," he replied; there was nothing quite like messing with the other's heads.

This was going to be fun and now Strify was very much distracted from the original issue. One day he would give his lover the choice and he already knew what the answer would be, but until then he would just have to make sure Strify had everything else he could give.

**The End**


End file.
